Hard to admit
by Verdanaa
Summary: Classic SasuSaku story with a bit of NaruHina and ShikaTema. Sakura hasn't thought about Sasuke until Kiba asked her about him but she doesn't care about him anymore. Until she finds him hurt and she must heal him because of a medical-ninja oath. But she would never imagine how far will this act of duty lead her... (Sorry it's so long and for any mistakes.)


Ch.1

,, The trees are going to bloom soon. '' Naruto said. He was on his way to Tsunade's accompanied by Sakura.

,, Yeah, you're right. '' Sakura replied coldly.

,, Eventhough you're named after this tree you don't look like blooming, Sakura-chan, if you understand what I meant to imply by this. ''

,, Hmm. We're almost there. ''

…

There was already a big discussion going on at Tsunade's.

,, Sorry we're late, Tsunade-sama. ''said Sakura.

,, You're not, just some people are impatient even more than Naruto. '' Tsunade said.

,, What was that supposed to mean?! I'm not impatient! You're making things up, Granny! ''

,, Shut up, Naruto and listen for a second. '' Naruto listened to Tsunade and went to greet Hinata. He also nodded at Kiba, Sai and Shikamaru.

,, So, why did you assembled us here, Tsunade-sama? '' asked Shikamaru.

,, The six of you are going to help Gaara to control situation in Kirigakure. There's been some disorder between people; it's approaching a critical point. Pack up everything you need, you'll leave tomorrow morning. ''

,,Hai.'' everyone said with one voice.

Sakura was about to leave when Naruto's voice stopped her.

,, Sakura-chan, wait! Do you wanna go get some ramen with me and Hinata? We haven't really spoken since the approval party of our new flat. ''

,, I should go home and pack, but one bowl of ramen won't kill me.''

,, Awesome! Sai's going with us too. '' Naruto said with a huge smile on his face.

Sakura didn't remember the last time she laughed so hard. Hinata's impression of Naruto sleeping was flawless. She kind of envied them but it's not comparable with how happy she is for them.

Ch. 2

,, I hope I haven't forgotten anything.'' thought Sakura as she was walking to the main gate. ,, Huh? I don't see Naruto and Hinata but there are already four people. ''she thought as she started to go faster.

,, Oh, hey Temari! What are you doing here? '' Sakura asked with a surprised smile.

,, Who do you think told Tsunade that Gaara needs help? Actually I was surprised to see Tsunade in Hokage's chair again, I had no idea Kakashi went on a trip with Gai. ''

,, Yeah, he said he was fed up with all the paper work and he needed a break and somebody needs to be in control of the village until he's back. Tsunade wasn't very thrilled about that. And how come you're not already with Gaara and Kankuro? ''

,, I wanted to spent some alone time with Shikamaru, we haven't been together for so long. ''

,, You can't count us meeting as a messengers between Konoha and Sunagakure.'' said Shikamaru and grabbed Temari's hand.

,, Sorry we're late,'' Hinata apologized ,,Naruto had a hard time waking up.''

,, As always '' everybody noted.

,, Let's go, gang! '' Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

They spent the whole day on the road so they decided to encamp and call it a night. Naruto and Hinata and Shikamaru with Temari had already fallen asleep and Sai had the first watch. Sakura was sitting by the fire and Kiba came with some more wood.

,, Aren't you going to sleep too?'' Kiba asked Sakura.

,, I can't fall asleep.''

,, Well, you should rest anyway, come here and lay on Akamaru, he's the best pillow you'll ever try. ''

Akamaru lied down with his enormous body and Sakura put her head on his belly.

,, You're right, he's extremely comfortable. ''

,, I told you! '' said Kiba as he was laying down next to her.

They became very good friends over the past few years.

,, So, how have you been, Sakura? We haven't talked together in a long time. ''

,, Yeah, I missed you guys. '' said Sakura and petted Akamaru's back. He wagged his tail in return.

Kiba and Sakura were talking for hours; they had a lot to catch up.

,, So, Kiba, do you have any special girl back home? '' she asked him.

,, Not really, I just don't feel like settling down. I see them all having a girlfriend, getting married but I just feel I have to do some more stuff before any of these things. We just need to enjoy everything till we can, right buddy?'' Akamaru just growled from his sleep. ,, What about you? Still dreaming about Sasuke?''

,, I'm not 13 anymore, Kiba. I haven't thought about him for a long time. But no, I don't have anyone special on my mind right now. ''

,,Maybe we'll end up together someday.'' he said.

,,Yeah, we would be the perfect couple!'' Sakura replied and they both started laughing out loud.

,,These our little jokes I missed the most!'' Kiba said. ,, Well, I should go replace Sai on his watch. Just sleep here with Akamaru, he's already out.''

Ch. 3

,,Morning, team!'' shouted Kiba and woke the whole crew.

,,Too early!'' said annoyed Shikamaru and burried his face into Temari's hair.

,,I forgot about my shift!'' yelled Naruto.

,,Don't worry, I had it covered.'' said Kiba.

,,Thanks for lending me Akamaru as a pillow.'' said Sakura while she was brushing her hair.

,,No problem'' he smiled ,,I'll just take him for a few hours now to sleep a little.''

They started out their journey again. Temari, Shikamaru and Hinata in the front, Akamaru with sleeping Kiba on his back in the middle, Naruto, Sai and Sakura in the back.

,,We should be there soon.'' said Temari. Right away they heard an explosion.

,,What the hell?'' said Kiba who woke up because of the noise.

,,We must hurry up!'' said Temari.

,,Sai!'' said Shikamaru ,,Use your jutsu and take me and Temari, we'll be there the fastest by flying. Kiba! Akamaru! Take Hinata, she can lead you with her Byakugan''

,,I won't leave Hinata!'' shouted Naruto.

,,Naruto, don't be stupid! Sakura won't go on a research by herself!'' replied Shikamaru.

,,It's okay, I got it. Go with Kiba and Hinata, I'll join you right away.'' said Sakura and smiled at Naruto.

,,Are you sure?'' asked Naruto.

,,Yes!''

,,Thank you, Sakura-chan. Be careful!''

,,Don't worry, I'll meet you and Gaara in Kirigakure.''

,,See you there!'' said Shikamaru and they all obeyed the order.

Ch.4

Sakura was by herself and she was going through the woods looking for anything suspicious. She found herself near the Valley of the End, she stopped on a bridge and she could see the statues and the waterfall. She heard a loud noise. She turned and saw a cloud of dust and rocks. She carefully approached to the place of the noise. As the dust subsided she saw something lying on the ground. She focused on the object and she immediately recognized it. It was and Akatsuki coat. But the body was nowhere to be seen. ,, Somebody must have killed one of their members, but who would be so strong to kill one of the Akatsuki? '' she thought to herself. ,, Wait, what's that?'' She saw somebody lying on the ground couple meters away. She jumped to see who it is.

She landed next to the body; she looked at the face and stayed paralyzed.

,,Sasuke-kun?'' she said not even aware of saying it out loud.

She stepped back a little but she knew he was unconsciousness.

,,Now it all makes sense, he was the one who defeated the Akatsuki member, who else could. He seems pretty hurt. But why should I help him? He doesn't mean anything to me anymore. He's just a stranger, even more, he is a traitor.'' thought Sakura. She turned around and was about to leave but then she remembered.

,,Damn it! I took a medic-ninja oath that I would help anyone in need. I can't break it!'' said Sakura to herself. She kneeled down and started healing him. She noticed how mature he looks. He started to cringe his eyebrows and he even tried to open his eyes. ,,I must hurry before he wakes up.'' thought Sakura. She was almost done, just a few seconds left when he opened his eyes. He couldn't see clearly but he saw the pink hair and green eyes. He slightly opened his mouth and he tried to say something, it looked like he tried to say her name. She freaked out and took off.

Ch.5

,,What the hell just happened?''Sakura thought ,,I'd better go and meet with the rest of the team, they're probably worried.'' As she was on her way to Kirigakure she was thinking about what happened earlier, who an why did Sasuke fight.

A loud call woke her from her thoughts: ,,Sakura!'' She saw Akamaru with Kiba on his back sprinting towards her. ,,We started getting worred, where were you?''

,,I can't say that I got lost, he would know I am lying.'' she thought.

,,Oh, I just took a break for a minute.'' said Sakura.

,,Really? You seem tired and you didn't even get to any action yet. It was pretty mad out there but it calmed down a little. Gaara was really glad we came to help him, even though he said he's got it.''

,,No surprise I look tired after I wasted my chakra on Sasuke.'' Sakura thought.

,,What are you waiting for? Hop up! Akamaru, head back, everybody's waiting for us! Hey, S, can I tell some crazy story about how I saved you from a bunch of ninjas attacking you? That would be cool!''

,,Kiba, do you really think they would believe you? I can take care of myself.''

,,Oh, come on! … Hmm, you're probably right, no fun for today.'' Sakura poked Kiba and shook her head.

,,Sakura-chan!'' yelled Naruto, smiling.

,,I had to save her, she was having a hard time fighting those dudes, but I beat them up.'' Sakura punched Kiba in the arm and he fell on the ground and started laughing.

,,Yeah, right.'' said Naruto ironically.

,,What? At least I tried it.'' said Kiba, laughing.

Suddenly Gaara came in: ,,Sakura, I'm so glad you're here, we're just about to have dinner, come join us!''

,,Thank you'' said Sakura and Gaara gave her a welcome hug.

Naruto, Kiba, Sakura and Gaara came to the dining room.

,,Sai! What happened to you? You're eyebrow is absolutely gashed!'' Sakura said incredulously.

,,Naruto mistaken me with some of the rebels and hit me with a shuriken. I was too slow to stop it.''

,,Wait, I'll take care of it.'' Said Sakura and started to heal him.

,,Thanks! Now, let's eat.''

Later that night, Sakura couldn't fall asleep concerned with her thoughts but then she blacked out in a second.

Ch.6

It was a few busy days helping with calming the crowd but they finally found out about the underground party which was organizing all these protests and demonstration marches.

Shikamaru and Gaara came with a plan; they divided all the tasks and roles and decided to intervene.

In the middle of the fight Sakura noticed a group of rebels escaping the village.

,,Sai! Come on, let's take care of these!''

,,Hai!''

They went after them and stopped in a near valley. Sai kept on chasing a few ones that tried to escape in the woods whilst Sakura was fighting the others. She had it under control but then one more of them came. He threw a giant rock at her. It was so fast she noticed it only by the corner of her eye. It's gonna be bad, she doesn't have enough time to dodge it or to smash the rock. Only thing she saw was the rock coming at her with incredible speed. She closed her eyes, covered her head with her arms and waited for the hit. Then she heard an unexpected shot and she was hit only by a strong wind filled with dust and pieces of the rock. She opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she sees.

There he was, standing in front of her with his sword slicing the rock in a half, leaving just little pieces of it flying in the air. He averted the rock hitting Sakura. Before she recuperated he was gone. There was no time to balk over anything, she had to finish the fight and stop the rebels. Adrenalin was flowing through her veins. She was like possessed with enormous power. Just a few hits and punches and the fight was over. She just stood there in the middle of bodies lying on the ground, unconsciousness people around her and she was just trying to look around if she could see him, if he wasn't just her imagination.

Suddenly Sai brought her back from her thoughts staring at her like she was crazy.

,,Are you OK?'' he asked.

,,Yes. Did you catch them?''

,,It turned out to be just few scared teenagers, they are already back. Ready to head back to help the others?''

,,Let's go.''

Ch.7

When they came back there was nothing to help with. The rebels gave up and admitted that this whole riot was pointless. The happiest one was Gaara because he was able to get back to his normal duties and take care of his own village.

They all met at their last dinner, Naruto and Hinata wanted to go to bed early because they're going along to Sunagakure with Gaara just for a short trip. Shikamaru is also going with them and he's staying with Temari for a couple of days. Sakura decided that she's going to stay here for a few days. She told the others that she's going to stay here only as a precaution to keep eye on everything and that she won't be staying right here in Kirigakure but she will be somewhere near here on a watch. But the main reason she wanted to stay here was to look around and find HIM. She wasn't doing it because she wants to be with him or to bring him back to Konoha. She just wanted to know why he saved her the other day, or if it even was him who did that.

The next morning they were all heading their way. First left Gaara with Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari.

,,Be careful here!'' said Hinata.

,,Yeah, and let us know if anything happens.'' said Naruto.

,,Don't worry, have a safe journey!'' replied Sakura.

,,Thank you, just come join us if you were bored here.'' Said Temari and smiled at her.

,,Be sure I will.'' said Sakura. She hugged Gaara and they all disappeared in the distance.

Now there she was left with Sai and Kiba with Akamaru.

,,It's kinda weird you wanna stay here, are you sure nothing's happening and there isn't anything you wanna tell us?'' Sai asked her.

,,No, I just don't wanna go home, what if anything happened here, it feels a bit rushed to leave the next day after the riots ended.''

,,If you think so. Take care, Sakura.''

,,You too, Sai.'' She smiled at him.

,,Man, I thought you would go on an adventure with me and Akamaru here, I guess we'll talk later. If anything happens, let me know first so I can finally save you and be even cooler.'' Said Kiba.

,,Like if I ever needed you moreover like if you could be cooler.'' she said laughing. , ,Take care, boys and have a safe trip home, give my regards to Tsunade-sama!'' said Sakura, hugged them and scratched Akamaru behind the ear. Akamaru licked her hand.

,,Let's go, Sai. Byeeeee!'' shouted Kiba and then they disappeared in the distance.

Sakura was finally alone, she took everything she need, some food and water and headed to the valley which was the last place she met him. She tried to trace him but it didn't lead anywhere.

What she didn't know was that he was secretly watching her from the distance. It was clear to him that she's looking for him and he was curious why. ,,Just leave me alone. It's getting annoying.'' thought Sasuke.

Sakura decided to encamp. She stopped in a plain place near the woods. She found some sticks and pieces of wood and started a fire. She ate some bread and was just sitting there by the fire. She heard something, she stood up, looked around but she couldn't see anything. ,,Probably just an owl or something.'' She thought. ,, She heard it again, she took a position and held a kunai in front of her. She saw some movement in the trees. She was getting closer to the woods. Then she heard a crack like someone stepped on a stick or something. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. She loosened the grip and turned around to see who's attacking her. She immediately felt like her heart is going to stop from the shock. It was HIM. She didn't know what to do. He didn't know that either. They just stood there looking to each others eyes with their faces very close together. Neither one of them said a single word.

It was like this for a few seconds, and then Sakura slightly opened her mouth and tried to say something. He immediately stopped her with his lips.

Sakura was startled. First thing she wanted to do was to break away from his clutch but he pulled her closer and she yielded to the kiss. He pulled away and before she opened her eyes he was gone. She didn't know if she should go after him or what to do, so she just stood there leaning on a tree.

Ch.8

The next morning she was contemplating if what happened last nigh was real or just a dream. She couldn't believe that he would do something like that. The Sasuke she used to know, even the Sasuke she lost and no longer loved wouldn't do that.

For a few days she was just wandering around, trying to find anything to hold on to. She even went to Kirigakure to check out if everything's as it should be. But she still didn't have a clue, where he could be.

But one night when she couldn't fall asleep she was walking near her camp around some rocks and she saw a figure. She hid and was following the person. She was sure it was Sasuke, She started following him. She thought he didn't see her but he did. He was just curious what she's about to do. He was walking around one of the rocks and she jumped out at him. He saw that coming but he didn't stop her. She held him against the rock and held a kunai under his neck. He just looked at her like he didn't care.

,, Were that you in the valley?'' Sakura asked him. He just grinned at her. ,,Answer me! Why did you saved me?''

,, I owed you. I know you healed me after I defeated Zetsu.'' replied Sasuke coldly.

,, So it was Zetsu, I thought he was unable to kill.'' thought Sakura.

,, You didn't owed me anything. I had to do that. I had to do that because of the medical-ninja oath.'' said Sakura.

,,It doesn't matter. We're even now. You don't have to thank me and neither do I have to thank you. So step back and let's go our separate ways.''

,, Wait! Why are you following me?''

,, You are on my territory, I'm just inspecting if you're doing anything I would have to kill you for.''

,, One last question and I'll let you go. Why did you kiss me the other night?''

He didn't know what to say. , ,… Just take it as a part of a payoff for healing me.''

,, I never wanted this kind of thank you. Like the life saving wasn't enough. You could do anything else, why did you do THAT?''

,, Don't say you didn't like it. If you were so disgusted you could have just pulled away.''

,, I wanted to but you didn't give me a chance.''

,,Then you have it now.'' said Sasuke, pulled Sakura in and kissed her. Again.

He wasn't holding her. He stopped kissing her. She had the chance to pull away but instead she pulled closer to him and kissed him back. She didn't know what was wrong with her. ,, Why am I doing this? I don't love him anymore!'' she thought but she kept kissing him.

She was surprised he didn't stop her. Instead of that he put his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer. Sakura wasn't feeling anything, but she didn't stop. She was sure he doesn't feel anything either. At this point she wasn't even thinking anymore.

He started to roll up her shirt. She pulled of his shirt over his shoulders and he picked her up. She put her legs around him. They didn't stop kissing.

It started to rain. As he held her he transported them into his hideout. Sakura didn't even try to look around. She didn't care where she was or what she was doing. Sasuke gently put her on the bed. He started taking her clothes off. She was doing the same.

He felt her shaking a little so he pulled her closer and grabbed her tighter. He started kissing her neck and went lower and lower.

She stopped him and pulled him back to her lips. She felt his warm body and she didn't want to fight it. She didn't feel anything, no love, no regrets, not a single thing but she couldn't resist it. She gave in and let him take her.

Ch.9

Sakura woke up. She didn't even know she was sleeping or how she even fell asleep. Sasuke was lying next to her with his hand over her body. She came to her senses again. ,, I need to get out of here, fast!'' she thought. She slipped out of his arms and got dressed very quickly. She turned around and saw that he was still asleep but he wasn't. He knew exactly what was happening but he let her go. He didn't have a reason to stop her, he didn't even wanted a reason because it would look like he cared about her.

Sakura found a way out and she didn't even know where she was. It didn't matter. She ran fast hoping she'll find her camp soon. When she arrived she packed her things and headed back to Kirigakure. She just needed to get away from there.

Everything was as it should be in Kirigakure, she visited the head of the village and asked him if she can stay for a few days. He agreed and gave her a room in their main building.

Sakura thought about what she has done. She couldn't believe what happened. She never even thought she was able to behave like this. It was nothing like her. ,,I just need few days to get it straight in my head.'' she thought.

Few days turned out to be few weeks. She received a couple letters from Naruto, Kiba and Tsunade. Naruto was still in Sunagakure with Hinata and Shikamaru stayed there as well. Tsunade was extremely mad at Kakashi because he decided to prolong his trip for a few more weeks. Kiba has accomplished four difficult missions and now he was hanging out with Sai because according to his words: There was nobody I could hang out with left. ,, At least I'm not missing anything important.'' thought Sakura. She went to bed early but it was almost morning and she still wasn't sleeping. She knew what was bothering her, but she didn't wanted to admit it. She dressed up and took off back to the woods heading to the valley.

She needs to tell him it didn't mean anything to her but it did, it was just another thing she didn't wanted to admit to herself. Maybe she just wasn't sure about that. But how can she find him? It wasn't hard at all. As soon as the thought crossed her mind she heard an explosion. And there he was. But he wasn't alone. He was fighting somebody, again. But now he was at disadvantage. She noticed that it was Tobi he was fighting against. Sasuke seemed tired and injured. She had to do something. It was like she stopped thinking again.

Sasuke was standing leaned against a tree not able to pay attention anymore, but Tobi didn't seem tired or injured at all. He must have been preparing for this since Zetsu's death. He got off the ground and ran toward Sasuke with a stronger version of Sasuke's lightning blade that Tobi copied from Sasuke. Sasuke was paralyzed, he couldn't escape it. Tobi was almost there, seconds separating him from hitting Sasuke. Sasuke was preparing for enormous pain but the lighting hit something before him. He recuperated and saw Sakura standing in front of him and behind her Tobi who just hit her with the lightning blade. Tobi freaked out and took off.

Right after he disappeared, Sasuke had other thing to pay attention at. There she was, standing in front of him, deadly injured. Sakura fell on her knees and then on the ground.

,, No! What have you done?'' shouted Sasuke.

That's the last thing Sakura heard. Then she just remembers someone picking her up.

Sasuke picked her up and held her in his arms. ,, You won't die like this, just hold on!'' he thought. He didn't even thought about his injuries. He was just sprinting, sprinting to Konoha.

He was almost there; he jumped down on the ground. He was walking on the road leading to the main gate with Sakura in his arms. He just heard the shouting and screaming for help to the main gate because Uchiha is back. He didn't even care; his only mission was to get Sakura help.

Ch.10

He saw people gathering at the main gate as he was getting closer. He immediately recognized almost everyone.

Naruto with the others just came back so they were already at the gate.

,,Sasuke!'' shouted Naruto. He wanted to run towards him but he noticed Sakura lying helplessly. He stopped and just stared at him till he came to them.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee ran towards him.

,, Sakura-chan…'' said Naruto with tears in his eyes. ,, What happened? What did you do to her?'' screamed at Sasuke.

Sasuke just put her in Naruto's arms, turned and dropped out.

,, He's not gonna get out of this! Lee, take Sakura, I have to do something first.'' Naruto handed Sakura over to Lee's arms and started sprinting. He went after Sasuke.

,, Wait! Leave some of him for me!'' shouted Kiba and ran to catch him up.

,, Naruto! Kiba! What are you doing? He's dangerous!'' Shikamaru shouted at them but he knew it was pointless. He ran their direction trying to stop them.

In the meantime Lee was heading towards the hospital. He rushed inside and put Sakura on a table. ,, Somebody get Tsunade in here!

Tsunade came as fast as she could. ,, Poor girl! What happened?!''

,, We don't know. Sasuke brought her to the main gate and left.'' said Lee.

,, What? What was Uchiha doing here? Did anyone go to find out what happened?'' asked Tsunade while she was in the middle of the healing process.

,, Yes. Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru are trying to catch him.''

,, I hope it wasn't him who did this to her.''

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru came to the hospital.

,, How is she?'' asked Kiba.

,, She's alright now but she needs to rest.'' Tsunade replied.

She noticed Naruto bitching on the hallway. ,, So, you didn't catch him, huh?''

,, No, he was gone. We couldn't find him. But we will! And we'll avenge what he did to Sakura! Shikamaru will give you full report of how we proceeded.''

Sakura woke up and there was a big rush in her room. Firstly she didn't even know where she was but then she saw Lee staring at her.

,, Lee-san.'' said she, smiling at him.

Now her view was covered by Naruto's face. He hugged her tightly. ,, Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you're alive! Don't worry, I'll get that bastard Sasuke for what he did.''

,, What? What are you talking about? How did I get here?''

,, Sasuke brought you to the main gate in a poor condition, left you here and disappeared. What did he do to you?''

,, He brought me here?'' Sakura sat on her bed. She felt the tears coming to her eyes but she held them in. ,, He didn't do anything. It was Tobi. They were fighting because Sasuke killed Zetsu, but it was a long time ago. Anyway, I tried to intervene and Tobi striked me with his lightning blade. The last thing I remember is that someone picked me up and now I'm here.''

,, Wait, are you saying that Sasuke saved you?'' Kiba asked.

,, It seems like that, yes.''

,, So we must kill Tobi now.'' said Naruto.

,, No! Just stay here, everyone. Please! Nobody else will get hurt.'' Sakura almost shouted but she couldn't hold the tears any longer.

,, Sakura-chan…'' said Naruto pityingly ,, How did you know that Sasuke killed Zetsu? Did you follow him when you were supposed to be in Kirigakure?''

Then she told them how she saw him after he defeated Zetsu and how she was trying to find him. Of course she left out certain parts.

,, Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you! I could have brought him back!'' yelled Naruto walking around the room like crazy person.

,, But I didn't want to bring him back. I just wanted to know, what he was up to. It doesn't matter. Stop worrying about Sasuke. He won't come back. Just leave him, we don't belong to his life anymore.''

Naruto gave her a sad look and she knew that she broke his heart a little by these words. ,, Just get well soon, Sakura-chan.'' said Naruto and left the room. ,, Naruto, thank you. But I had to do this for all of us.'' thought Sakura.

Ch. 11

Lee stayed with her all night. The next morning Tsunade came to check on her and she sent him home because he was barely holding his eyes opened. Then Kiba came he even took Akamaru in until the nurses found out and kicked them out. Naruto came a few days later, he needed to reconcile with what Sakura said to him even though he completely didn't but Hinata dragged him to the hospital.

A week later Sakura was able to go home. It was all back to the old times. They had a few missions to look forward to, Kakashi was back at the Hokage's chair although he was pissed Tsunade didn't agreed to take care of Konoha for one more week. Everything was like it supposed to be. Sakura was still questioning her feelings about Sasuke but she tried not to think about him. She even went on an adventure with Kiba and Akamaru to visit Gaara in Sunagakure but they still had a mission to bring Shikamaru back to Konoha because he was there for too long. Everything was back to normal.

Ch.12

It almost seemed too normal, too perfect. But it changed quickly. Disorders and demonstration started again in several villages. But it wasn't like before. It was worse. Akatsuki built their own army. They used a banned technique to manipulate people and the main target was Konoha. All villages were fighting together against them but it seemed like there were still more and more manipulated people coming. There were even rumors that Tobi, who started all this, was dead and almost everyone was sure that Sasuke was the one who killed him, but it didn't effect the riot.

One day the crowd of enemies infiltrated Konoha. They started a huge fight. There were already dozens of dead. There was no cure for this; they just had to kill them. They weren't even people anymore, they changed.

Then Kisame and Kakuzu from Akatsuki showed up and the real fight started. It was hard for everyone. All the teams were participating and trying to protect Konoha. Many kunais, shirukens and chakra was wasted and their only chance was Naruto. He was fighting like he was prepared to die for it. But his chakra doesn't last forever too. He managed to kill Kakuzu but there was still Kisame to deal with. He used some forbidden technique on Naruto and hurt him badly. Naruto ended up lying in front of Kisame not being able to move. When it seemed like it's gonna be their end Kisame got orders from Pein to get back but he said it just wasn't fun for him anymore. Even though he wasn't in their way anymore hundreds of other enemies appeared.

Sakura didn't know what to do first. She had to heal the injured ones, fight the others and worry about all her friends. She didn't hear anything about Naruto for a while and she was really terrified about what happened to him after she heard he had a hard time fighting Kisame. She turned around and saw Gaara heading towards her carrying Naruto with his sand. He was unconsciousness. Sakura didn't hesitate and started healing him with all the chakra she had left. His condition was critical.

,, Hold on, Naruto! Don't give up on us! '' she screamed. She looked up and saw more than a dozen of enemies heading their way. She couldn't stop healing Naruto and stop them at the same time. She looked around for help but everyone was too busy with fighting the others or helping the rest. Gaara looked at them helplessly, even if he rushed to help them right now he wouldn't make it in time. ,,This can't be the end. I must save him! Don't worry Naruto, I'll protect you, I have to! But how am I gonna do that?'' she thought but she still didn't know what to do, the only thing she saw was the others getting closer and closer to them. She was prepared to protect Naruto with her own body, to sacrifice just so he can live. He would do the same for her. Naruto started squinting. She just needs a few more seconds, just a few seconds and he'll be alright. But there wasn't enough time. Even those few seconds was too long. They will get to them there faster. ,, I'm sorry, Naruto. And thank you.'' she said and leaned over his body without stopping the healing process.

Ch.13

They were almost there but then someone in a dark coat appeared right in front of her. Her eyes widened as she saw the person just slaughtering the others with a sword. She immediately recognized him.

,, Naruto!'' she heard Hinata screaming running towards him. Naruto just opened his eyes but he was still too weak to fight.

,, Take care of him for me for a minute please.'' said Sakura and walked towards the stranger in the dark coat.

,, Sasuke?'' she asked. He put his hood down on his shoulders and turned around. It was really him.

,, Thank you.'' she said. He came to her and grabbed her face. She looked at him gratefully.

,, I still owe you.'' said Sasuke.

,, For what?''

,, For not giving up on me.''

,, But I gave up on you. I told you I didn't care about you anymore.''

,, But I know you do now. Even before you cared, but it was just too hurtful for you to admit it. Even to admit it to yourself.''

,, Maybe you're right, but I am the one who's the debtor. You carried me to Konoha and saved my life.''

,, After you saved mine. That's how I knew you still care about me, that you still love me.''

His chakra started surrounding him. As he was getting closer it started surrounding Sakura too.

,, But that just means we're even.'' Sakura said.

,, No, I still owe you, for everything.'' replied Sasuke. ,, Thank you.''

She looked into his eyes lovingly. He returned her the look, leaned in and kissed her. When they lips touched his chakra enormously grew and filled the whole battlefield. Enemies started dropping out like flies under the power of the chakra that was irradiated out of them.

Everybody turned around and saw where the chakra was coming form. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed but they knew it was the thing that stopped the fight and saved them. Everyone started exulting. It was over.

Ch. 14

A long time passed by. Naruto was at his full strength again and happily engaged to Hinata. Shikamaru moved in with Temari so he doesn't have to shuttle between Konoha and Sunagakure. Kiba was promoted to jounin and taking care of everything Shikamaru used to do. Lee was taking care of Gai who suffered bad injuries and was still recovering. Kakashi was now sharing the Hokage's chair with Tsunade after all that happened. He wouldn't be able to clean this mess and solve everything by himself. Everything came back to normal with one little change. Sasuke was back. Normally he would be already in prison but after so many people stood up for him and because he practically saved Konoha they let him stay under few conditions. He wasn't arguing about that, actually he was happy. After he fulfilled the vengeance and all the other stuff he was chasing after he finally had everything he needed and started a normal life.

,, What did they want you for?'' asked Sakura standing in the doorway.

,, Just some papers to fill in. It should be alright.'' Sasuke replied.

,, Hopefully the last ones you have to do.'' she said.

,, Yeah. Now I have other things to take care of.'' said Sasuke, picked her up to his arms and carried her inside.

,, Thank you.'' he said.

,, For what?'' she asked surprisedly.

,, For still loving me.'' Sasuke replied and kissed Sakura.


End file.
